Nuestra Soledad
by AndrewHatake
Summary: Porque hay muchas maneras de sobrellevar a la soledad, porque cada quien elije su destino, porque cada quien sabe lo que quiere lo que es y lo que merece. Porque todos estamos solos hasta que una persona llega a mostrarnos que no es asi. Porque la soledad tal vez es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar. KakaHina SaiIno SasuNaru (los últimos a petición) FIC OTORGADO POR KATY HATAKE
1. Chapter 1

**¿Hola que tal?**

**Bueno, primero me presentare como es debido pues yo soy AndrewHatake tengo 17 años dentro de poco 18 :) soy varón y sí... Me gusta escribir y mucho, relativamente escribo de lo que sea y pueden pedir si así lo desean.**

**Y antes de ser acusado de plagio la historia me la han OTORGADO**

**Bueno ya no les entretengo más y mejor empiezo con la historia.**

**Aclaraciones. Naruto ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen, lo que es una gran lastima, solo lo hago con el motivo de entretener.**

**La historia es completamente diferente al canon, cualquier cosa no dudéis en cuestionar.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. SOLEDAD**

Me encuentro nuevamente perdido en mis pensamientos, no le encuentro una explicación al porque me siento de esta manera, siento como si el aire me faltara, como si alguien oprimiera mi pecho con fuerza. Llevo ya tiempo buscándole una explicación coherente a esto que siento, no se cómo describirlo en una palabra, hay demasiadas que podrían describir lo que siento en este momento, pero la indicada a esto es... SOLEDAD, esas siete letras que describen lo mejor posible como me siento, lo peor es de todo esto es que siempre he estado así, solo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no siento absolutamente nada, puedo ver como mis alumnos corren uno tras el otro planeando una salida y yo simplemente solo.

**―Kakashi mi eterno rival!―**en ese momento sintió a alguien jalarle con fuerza y estrellarlo contra una pared**―¡Tengamos un desafío y no dejemos que la llama de la juventud deje de arder!―**y solo bastaron las palabras para reconocer quién era.

**―Gai... No eres ningún niño―**suspiró con cansancio-Podrías entender que hay cosas importantes que debo de hacer en este momento y dejar esto de La rana de juventud-dijo frotando sus ojos y dando un paso al frente.

**-¡KAKASHI, NO ES RANA DE LA JUVENTUD!―**el grito que dio el hombre de las enormes cejas se pudo escuchar más allá de las afueras del país del fuego**-¡ES LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!-**gritó de nuevo haciendo una pose guay.

**―Vas a dejar sordos a todos los de la villa si no te callas―**el chico de cabellos plateados dio dos pasos más**―No tengo tiempo para ningún enfrentamiento de rivales, no somos ningunos niños para seguir jugando juegos de niños de la academia―**miró a Gai con seriedad―**Eres un hombre, tienes 28 años deja de vivir como un niño de 3 años.**

**―Kakashi, deja de actuar así―**una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación interrumpiendo al Hatake**―Tu tienes 24 y ya actúas como un abuelo―**le dio una calada a su fiel cigarrillo.

**―Asuma, deseo no ser grosero y tener un tiempo de tranquilidad, sabes qué no se me asignan descansos por largos periodos de tiempo y no quiero perderle en absurdas competencias de quién come más o de piedra papel y tijeras―**miró a Asuma**―Y si tanto te molesta que actúe así... no me mires―**dio dos pasos más.

**―Kakashi...―**Gai susurró con lagrimas amenazantes en sus ojos

**―Lo único qué quiero es ser mas fuerte... Para salvar a mis compañeros, hacer que esta aldea sea más fuerte―**miró al cielo**―Qué teman de mi y de esta aldea―**cerró los ojos**―Y estar en tus tontos juegos no me deja lograrlo. No quiero seguir mirando a las personas importantes para mi morir―**comenzó a caminar de manera lenta y esta vez nadie lo detuvo, simplemente ni Gai ni Asuma pudieron decir otra cosa.

Y si, eso es lo que el chico de hebras platinas deseaba, querer ser fuerte para poder vencer todos los obstáculos que se le ponían. Quería que la aldea fuera aún más temible de lo que lo era y él ser aun mas temible ¿Por la fama?

No en lo mas mínimo ¿Por el sueldo? Tampoco... ¿Por cosas ilimitadas ganadas a costa del temor? No, lo único que él deseaba era ser fuerte para ser de ayuda. Ni una cosa más, ni una cosa menos.

* * *

Caminaba lento por las calles de Konoha, ya contaba con 17 años de edad, se había dado cuenta de que no necesitaba muchas cosas. Pero lo qué más destacaba, es qué se había dado cuenta que su "Amor" a Naruto no era lo que ella pensaba, ¿como lo descubrió? Pues, eso paso cuando miró que Naruto jamas le haría caso porque para él chico solo existía Haruno Sakura, si, su compañera de equipo, la que junto con Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke conformaba el equipo siete.

¿Fue duro? Si, claro que lo fue... Como no lo sería si ese chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules había sido su amor de infancia, al qué miraba desde las sombras, al qué siempre le deseaba ser feliz, a aquel al qué siempre deseo invitarle un ramen doble de cerdo. Pero, al mismo que siempre le dio pena hablarle sin ponerse como un tomate y desmayarse.

Ahora no era más esa mujer, era alguien completamente diferente, ¿aun tartamudeaba? Si, pero solo cuando fuera algo muy penoso ¿Había mejorado? Si, si y mucho gracias a los constantes entrenamientos con Neji y su hermana menor Hanabi. Pero ya no era más esa Hinata que todos podían humillar, mucho menos la qué al caerse dudaba si levantarse o mejor quedarse en el suelo.

**―¡Hinata-chan!―**se escuchó a alguien llamarle con entusiasmo.

**―Oh vaya, Sakura-chan―**sonrió al mirar a la chica acercarse a ella con una sonrisa**―¿Que ocurre?―**cuestionó sonriente.

**―Nada en especial―**confesó la chica de cabellos rosados**―Solo que tenía tiempo de no verte y te mire mientras voy camino al hospital así que decidí saludarte y saber como estabas―**sonrió.

**―Pues estoy muy bien―**sonrió y le miró a los ojos**―¿Y tu como estas?****―**ahora ella fue la que cuestiono.

**―Muy bien―**sonrío y luego miró la hora**―¡Ahhh! Llegare tarde y Tsunade va a matarme―**comenzó a correr con lo que parecía miedo en su rostro**―****Lo siento nos vemos luego.**

Hinata río por lo bajo y siguió caminando de manera lenta pero con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

* * *

Miraba las nubes, sonreía al mirarlas y se olvidaba de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se perdía y trataba de encontrar figuras en ellas, una se parecía un tanto a Pakkun otra mas a un tazón de ramen, una a un kunai, sonrió al mirar las formas tan peculiares de la nubes.

**―Tanto estrés se va tan rápido―**susurró y cerro los ojos**―Me encanta estar relajado, es como si nada importara y me olvido de la soledad.**

Miraba como cada nube se expandía y adquiría nuevas formas, disfrutaba en ocasiones mirar las nubes, le hacia sentirse relajado y pensar que con las nubes se iban los problemas y en cierto modo si ocurría eso.

Era agradable sentir al viento mecer sus cabellos, era agradable esa sensación le gustaba sentirse relajado y que nada mas le arruinara.

**―¿Mmmm?―**giro su cabeza al sentir como alguien se le acercaba de manera lenta.

**―¿Kakashi-sensei?―**una mujer de cabellos azulados se acerco un poco temerosa.

**―Hinata-chan...―**Kakashi volvió a tumbarse en el pasto**―¿Cómo estas?―**sonrió bajo su mascara.

**―Bien. ¿Y usted sensei?―**cuestionó al mirarle de reojo.

******―**Pues se puede decir que bien...**―**sonrió y rascó su nuca**―¿Que haces aquí?―**preguntó cerrando los ojos.

**― Si le molesta puedo irme―**dijo la chica rápidamente al pensar que el Hatake se había enfadado o incomodado con su presencia.

**―¡No!―**comentó al instante**―No me molesta―**curvó sus ojos a y se notaba que sonreía bajo la mascara**―¿Gustas sentarte?―**la miró y tocó el pasto junto a él.

**―Aaaa... Si―**se sentó a una distancia prudente del hombre**―Gracias―**susurro de manera débil.

**―No es nada―**sonrió y siguió observando las estrellas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mirando al cielo y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

**―¿Te gustan las nubes o el cielo?―**preguntó el Hatake.

**―Ambos―**susurró y se recostó en el pasto**―Son hermosos.**

Ahora el silencio nuevamente reino, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y ninguno de los dos hablaba, ere un silencio cómodo. Sabían que no estaban solos pero esa compañía apreciaba un buen silencio.

Kakashi volteo su vista a Hinata y la encontró con los ojos cerrados durmiendo, el jounin sonrío y miró que la chica también lo hacia, al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar observar la figura de la chica, tenia unos ojos hermosos aunque en este momento estaban cerrados, sabia que eran hermoso pues ya los había visto antes. Una nariz fina y hermosa, un tono de piel un tanto blanco que le hacia parecer hermosa, unos brazos largos y un poco delgados, unos senos que no eran extravagantes pero no pequeños, un vientre plano piernas largas y tentadoras, unos pies no muy grandes pero no muy pequeños, sus tobillos perecían lindos, su mirada volvió a subir hasta el rostro de la chica y ahora miró sus labios. ¡Wow! sus labios eran hermosos eran delgados y gruesos a la vez su tonalidad rosada un poco mas fuerte que un rosa pálido se miraban tan lindos y entreabiertos se miraban que sabían a la misma gloria.

Pronto Hinata empezó a moverse y soltar pequeños gemidos, su ceño se había fruncido y su cara parecía que en sus sueño pasaba algo horrible.

**―Hinata―**Kakashi llamó golpeando levemente sus mejillas**―Hinata―**llamó de nuevo un par de veces mas y la chica seguía en su pesadilla―¡Hinata!―comenzó a golpear un poco mas fuerte**―Lo siento―**murmuró**―¡Elemento rayó descarga eléctrica!****―**y después un pequeño destello salió de un dedo de los del Hatake y y se dirigió al cuerpo de la Hyūga. La chica se despertó con los ojos llorosos y el jounin al notarlo la puso en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello**―Tranquila... Todo esta bien.**

Hinata comenzó a sollozar en en pecho del jounin y esté solo la apego más a él, para qué se sintiera libre de hacerlo.

* * *

El fic esta idéntico a como lo subió Katy yo solo he corregido los errores de ortografía a lo poco que se y sustituí los guiones medios (-) por los guiones del dialogo (―).

Espero llevarme bien con ustedes y también espero subir continuación pronto.

_**Kakashi: ¡Oye, oye olvidas el mensaje de Katy para la audiencia!**_

_**Andrew: Oh verdad, verdad. Miles de disculpas Kakashi-san.**_

_**Kakashi: Te disculpas mas tarde ahora dales el mensaje (sonriendo debajo de la mascara)**_

_**Andrew: Bien, bien. Katy les ha mandado saludos y agradece a Lu Hatake y a Ninde Elhenair por sus buenos deseos y el apoyo recibido de su parte (leyendo una nota)**_

_**Kakashi: Cofcof (tosiendo falsamente)**_

_**Andrew: ¿Algo que quieras decir Kakashi? (Lo mira sacar su Icha Icha Tactics)**_

_**Kakashi: ¿Que va a pasar conmigo en el próximo capítulo? ¿Me voy a disculpar con Gai?**_

_**Andrew: Etto... Kakashi-san(nervioso)**_

_**Kakashi: ¡Yo no soy así con Gai! (cierra el libro y lanza una mirada mortífera)**_

_**Andrew: Si quieres reclamarle a alguien hazlo con Katy(se oculta tras el sofá)**_

_**Kakashi: Ella me agrada un poco más que tú(abre su Icha Icha)Debió tener algún motivo muy importante para hacerlo(sonríe y comienza a leer)**_

_**Andrew: (saca la cabeza) Etto... Audiencia ya saben, aquí Kakashi-san tiene preferencias(suspira) ¿cierto Kakashi-san?**_

_**Kakashi: Haz dicho algo(pose despreocupada)**_

_**Andrew: ¡Ahhh! Kakashi-san(pose deprimida)Despídete de los lectores...**_

_**Kakashi: ¡Yo!(levanta la mano a señal de saludo) No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "Entrenamiento con Kakashi sensei" (agita la mano de un lado a otro a modo de despedida)No olviden abrigarse por el frío**_

_**Andrew: Bien si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarnos(sonríe y toma una taza de chocolate) ¡Nosotros les contestaremos a sus dudas!**_

_**Kakashi: Cierto, ah y si encuentran un neko blanco, cola negra, una oreja negra y una mancha negra en el ojo izqierdo(ojo triste) Favor de avisarme... Lo perdí mientras andaba por los senderos de la vida(deprimido)**_

_**Andrew: Si, favor de devolver al neko(rasca sus nuca) Bien es todo**_

_**Kakashi y Andrew: Bye bye! Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**AndrewHatake**_


	2. ¡Entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei!

**Aclaraciones... Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Kishimoto-san.**

**La historia es diferente al canon.**

**¡Entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei!**

* * *

Hinata seguía abrasada a Kakashi, el cual se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de la heredera del clan Hyūga. Ella sollozaba en su pecho, el cual ya se encontraba humedecido por las lágrimas de la chica de ojos perlados.

―Calma―susurró con voz suave en el oído de la chica―Calma―enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la chica―Todo esta bien, solo fue una pesadilla―las manos de la kunoichi se aferraron al chaleco del juonin con fuerza.

El Hatake siguió acariciando el cabello de la chica y susurrando a su oído cosas como "Todo esta bien" "Calma, fue solo una pesadilla" "Ya pasara" "Tranquila, yo te protegeré" , de apoco la chica comenzó a dejar de sollozar y se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos del legendario Sharingan no Kakashi.

―Hinata―susurró y la chica se aferró más a el―Te llevare a casa―susurró de nuevo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con lentitud al territorio Hyūga, al fin de cuentas el lugar estaba muy cerca y dada la hora que era, no habría mucha gente en las calles.

Siguió su camino a paso lento, ya le quedaba una cuadra de camino cuando escucho a Neji.

―Donde se metió Hinata-sama. Hoy teníamos que practicar mas el lanzamiento del kunai, su padre espera ver la practica mañana y aún no esta lista-el Hatake se escondió y hizo como pudo para disfrazar su aroma y claro a la misma Hinata, en otras circunstancias no habría servido de nada, pero ahora el Hyūga estaba muy distraído y se fue de largo murmurando cosas como "Hinata-sama, estaremos en problemas".

―Por poco―suspiró el Hatake y siguió con su camino hasta la mansión Hyūga. Cuando llego a la entrada miró al lider del clan desesperado dando vueltas―¡Yo!―saludó el Hatake con su tono característico de voz.

―Kakashi no has visto a mi...―sus palabras se detuvieron al ver a Hinata en los brazos de Kakashi.

―Estábamos entrenando, y ha quedado exhausta-el Hatake tuvo que mentir―Me comentó sobre unos lanzamientos inyectados de chackra con la kunai―miró a Hinata y sonrío―Me ofrecí a ayudarle y lo pudo manejar muy bien.

―¿De verdad?―extendió sus brazos para recibir a Hinata.

―Si no le molesta, preferiría llevarla yo―el chico de hebras plateadas sonrió―No quiero que despierte... Tiene un descanso muy merecido―se excusó el hombre.

―Bien... Sígueme―con una sonrisa en su rostro se adentro en la mansión, seguido por el Hatake. El hombre le indicó como llegar a la habitación de la chica y el las siguió al pie de la letra dejándola descansar en su cama. Seguido de eso tomo un pergamino y escribió algo en el para después, salir de la habitación con una sonrisa, no sin antes colocar el pergamino para que la Hyūga al despertar, lo mirase.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, los rayos luz que se desprendían del sol entraban por la ventana de la chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas, ocasionando que esta frunciera el entrecejo de manera sutil y luego los abriese de manera lenta, sus ojos lograron vislumbrar el lugar donde estaba y sonrió al reconocer al instante el lugar, parecía no recordar nada, se levanto de su cama y escucho algo caer al suelo, su mirada bajo rápidamente y encontró un pergamino. Lo tomo y al hacerlo sus fosas nasales percibieron un embriagante olor a menta, lo tomo y miró su nombre escrito a una letra 100% legible y un tanto pequeña, pero la hacia hermosa y linda a la vez.

Su curiosidad entro en su mente torturándole asi que decidió abrir el pergamino y se llevó una grata sorpresa al comenzar a leerlo.

"ESTIMADA HINATA.

Me he tomado el atrevimiento de llevarle a su casa y dejarle en su cama mientras dormía, pero al llevarla de regreso, logré escuchar a Neji-kun mencionar algo sobre un entrenamiento de lanzamiento de kunai con chackra en el, también qué no lo ha podido manejar a la perfección y que hoy su padre espera ver los resultados del entrenamiento, como entenderá yo no podía llevarla a su casa dormida en mis brazos sin un motivo aparente para hacerlo, así qué me tomé el atrevimiento de decirle a su padre que habíamos entrenado y que ya tenia un buen nivel en el lanzamiento. Si su padre le pregunta usted deberá mentir por mi y también por su bien, lo difícil es qué ahora debe de mostrarle a su padre el progreso. Mi consejo es que haga todo lo que le ha enseñado Neji-kun, traté de concentrarse, será mejor qué piense en algo que le haga querer ser mas fuerte, espero qué lo logre y de nuevo le pido disculpas por el atrevimiento que me he tomado

Hatake Kakashi".

La Hyūga termino de leer el pergamino y sonrió, ¿de verdad el ninja copia era capaz de mentir?. Se quedó pensando y rió por lo bajo recordando cuando el entreno con su equipo cuando eran niños, y sus excusas por llegar tarde, en realidad eran mentiras, pero siempre le había hecho sonreír, si se ponía a pensarlo bien, el podría parecer muy serio, pero en el fondo era una persona amable y con un gran sentido del humor.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se levantó de la cama, tomó ropa limpia y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y entró a la regadera a dejar a las traviesas gotas de agua tibia recorrer cada milímetro de piel de su curvilíneo cuerpo.

* * *

En la habitación de Kakashi todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, su cama tendida, su ropa recién lavada sobre la cama siendo doblada por las ágiles manos del copy nin. Sobre la silla frente al escritorio estaba un chaleco cómo los qué solía portar, lo miró y sonrió al recordar el motivo por el cual no lo había lavado.

••••••••••••FLASH BACK••••••••••••••

Al llegar a casa se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y puso a lavar la ropa que estaba en su lavadora, se sentó a ver su ropa lavarse, cuando vio la ropa que portaba y estaba por tirarla a la lavadora para que se lavara junto con la demás, notó que de su chaleco jounin desprendía un olor a lavandas, el olor no le pertenecía al él, más bien al recordar a quien pertenecía sonrió y optó por dejarla en una silla frente al escritorio donde usualmente hacia informes y reportes de misión.

El olor le pertenecía a Hinata, se sintió bien ayudándola y le provocó sueño verla dormir en sus brazos tan plácidamente. Dejo la ropa lista para la secadora y se fue a la cama para poder descansar.

••••••••••••END OF FLASH BACK••••••••••

Al terminar de acomodar cada prenda en su lugar, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropas y dejar la pijama sobre la cama, salió de la habitación de su departamento, caminó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, saco la leche y tomó el cereal al igual que un plato y una cuchara, vació cereal en el plato y puso un poco de leche, guardó la caja del cereal y tiró el envase de la leche vacío al cesto de la basura.

Terminado eso fue a la sala y después de poner una película comenzó a comer con lentitud su apetitoso cereal, no había trabajo que hacer, bien podría disfrutar de un rato de entretenimiento.

/Unas horas mas tarde/

Kakashi estaba sentado en el suelo mientras leía un libro de cocina que había mirado en el suelo, en realidad era un cuaderno a puño y letra de su padre el gran "Colmillo Blanco" recordó qué unos cuantos habían sido inventos de su padre para darle a comer algo nuevo, unos resultaban como fracasos y otros más, cómo delicias culinarias que solo ellos podrían compartir, claro y la persona con la que el decidiera formar una familia también los vería y probaría, solo podría ser la persona indicada y la que realmente fuera especial.

―Vaya, no recordaba para nada este cuaderno―sonriente lo dejó en un mueble de su living.

Justo en ese momento unos leves golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se puso a pensar quién podría ser quién tocara su puerta, podría ser Sasuke, Naruto o tal vez Sakura. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara de una linda peli azul de hermosos ojos aperlados. Si era Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

Sai estaba sentado sobre un frondoso árbol leyendo un libro de superación personal, mientras leía escribía pequeñas notas en un pergamino pequeño.

―¡Sai!―un chico de cabellos rubios se acercó sonriente al peli negro.

―Naruto―contestó el de tez pálida sin dejar su entretenida lectura.

―¡Vaya hasta que he dado contigo!―suspiró el rubio tomando asiento junto a Sai―¡Tengo buscándote una bendita hora! Es mas fácil encontrar a Sasuke cuando se enoja que a ti..

―Es porque no buscas bien―se defendió el artista―¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me buscas?

―Tsunade-sama te busca―dijo con tono alegre de voz.

―Ya veo―pasó la hoja del libro y continuo leyendo.

―¡¿Y qué no piensas ir?!―el rubio se alteró.

―Igual ya voy tarde por tu culpa―suspiró y sigo leyendo―Que me retrase unos 10 minutos mas no será gran problema―sonrió y continuo leyendo.

―Ok―rasco su cabellera rubia y sonrió―Oye Sai...―llamó el rubio con una cara maliciosa.

―Hehe... Etto―comenzó a jugar con una kunai―¿Como se siente enamorarse?―cuestionó intentando no parecer interesado mucho en el tema.

―Se siente como si alguien te robara un buen trozo de barbacoa o incluso tu última fritura del paquete y no te importara solo por ver su cara llena de felicidad―fueron las palabras que escuchó Naruto.

―¡Chōji!―gritó Naruto―¡Si ese fuera el caso, no te importaría darle el último tazón de ramen del Ichiraku no Ramen del mundo!

―Ustedes no tienen ni idea―una voz despreocupada se escuchó detrás de ellos.

―Vaya, pero si Uchiha Sasuke, el rompe corazones sabe que es el amor―comentó Kiba que estaba sentado debajo del árbol donde se encontraba Sasuke.

―Vamos―la voz perezosa de Shikamaru se escuchó, el se dedicaba a observar las estrellas―Ninguno de ustedes sabe que es el amor solo lo sienten y ya, no podrían describir el amor ni en 100 años, tal vez más.

―Shikamaru-san... No debes herir sus sentimientos―Lee hacia sentadillas para su entrenamiento y formación ninja.

―Y yo que pensaba que estaba solo―una risilla inocente salió de los labios de Sai―Saben, creo que hay una persona que nos puede responder a todos nuestra pregunta―el chico rascó su cabeza―Pero si quieren saber quien, tendrán que esperarme―dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

―¡Ahh!―gruñó Naruto jalando sus cabellos―¡Sai!

* * *

―¿Hinata-chan?―Kakashi no cabía del asombro de tener a la heredera Hyūga frente a su puerta, es decir como había llegado a ahí, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía―Adelante―se hizo a un lado para que entrara la chica.

―G-Gracias K-Kakashi-sensei...―se sorprendió de haber tartamudeado, ella ya no tartamudeaba.

―¿Deseas tomar algo Hinata-chan?―Kakashi la miro desde la entrada de la cocina―Té, café, un baso de jugo, agua, soda.

―Un poco de té estaría bien―la chica sonrió y el Hatake le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Bien―el hombre entró a la cocina y después de un par de ruidos el hombre volvió―No te molestara esperar un momento, ¿Cierto?

―No, no hay problema Kakashi-sensei―la chica sonrió y el sensei le sonrió de vuelta.

―Bien―el sensei subió a la habitación, dejó su armamento en el mueble junto a la cama y regresó a la sala―Creo que el té ya debe de estar―el hombre sonrió y caminó directo a la cocina.

―Si―la chica se sentía un poco nerviosa, estaba en la casa del legendario Sharingan no Kakashi y eso no lo habría pensado en mucho tiempo.

―Soy excelente haciendo té―el hombre regresó con una bandeja y sonreía de manera amigable.

―¿De verdad Kakashi-sensei?―la chica estaba impresionada.

―No, no soy excelente―el hombre rió y se sentó junto a Hinata―Pero te apuesto a que jamas has probado un té como este―el de cabellos playa sonrió―Por cierto, ¿cuándo dejaras de llamarme sensei?

―Lo siento Kakashi-sensei―la chica sonrió avergonzada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

―Kakashi, Hinta... Kakashi―el hombre le dio su taza de té a la Hyūga―Hace mucho tiempo deje ser tú sensei―Kakashi sonrió y miró a la chica―Podes llamarme Kakashi.

―Si, Kakashi-san―la chica probó el té.

―Sí el té te sabe bueno... Me llamaras al menos Kakashi-kun―el de cabellos plateados sonrió al ver a la chica sonrojarse mas.

―Gracias por el té... Kakashi-kun―la chica sonrió y el Hatake curvó su ojo a modo de sonrisa.

―¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita Hinata-chan?―Kakashi abrió su ojo para observar a la heredera Hyūga.

―Yo venía... A agradecerle lo que hizo por mi anoche―el rostro de la chica ardía en llamas―No debió tomarse tantas molestias por mi.

―¿Era eso?―Kakashi rió por lo bajo y sonrió debajo de su máscara―No hay problemas Hinata-chan, soy un caballero y comprenderás que no podría dejarte sola y dormida en un lugar así. Para mi no fue ningún problema ni mucho menos una molestia.

―De igual manera le agradezco―Hinata sonreía de una manera que el Hatake clasificó como "Inocente y hermosa".

―¿Cómo te fue en tu prueba de lanzamiento de kunai?―era un aspecto que le preocupaba, porque si la chica no lo lograba, su padre estaría molesto, el conocía a Hiashi Hyūga.

―¡Me fue muy bien!―la chica sonrió con alegría y esa sonrisa contagio una al mayor―Gracias a sus consejos y la práctica con Neji-kun.

―Me alegro mucho Hinata-chan―en las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kakashi se notaba felicidad―Cuando necesites un consejo...

―¿Podría ayudarme a convertirme en una mejor kunoichi?―las palabras salieron apresuradas de la boca de la Hyūga.

―¿Yo?―Kakashi sonrió y se señaló a si mismo―Hinata-chan... Veras

―¿No puede?―Hinata se notó un poco triste.

―Sólo con una condición―Kakashi rascó su nuca―No me llames Kakashi-sensei.

―¡¿De verdad?!―la chica salto emocionada tirando en el camino la taza de té.

―Si, que me llames "sensei" me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy―Kakashi se inclinó a limpiar el suelo―Así que no mas Kakashi-sensei

―Me refería a que si había aceptado ser mi sensei-Hinata se inclinó y ayudo a Kakashi a limpiar el suelo―Siento haber hecho esto...

―No lo sientas―Kakashi le miró serió―Me debes una docena de tazas...

―N-No se preocupe yo le traeré sus tazas―la chica sonrió apenada ocasionando que Kakashi riera.

―¿Creíste qué era verdad lo de las tazas?―Kakashi rió y término de limpiar el suelo―Creo que será divertido enseñarte... A partir de mañana, seré tu instructor personal.

* * *

**Andrew: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Tarde con exactitud una semana en actualizar, oh eso creo(ríe de manera nerviosa)Es que ya estaba el capitulo yo solo añadí las dos escenas finales.**

**Kakashi: Si, y no me disculpé con Gai(leyendo Icha Icha Tactics)Y para tu información... ¡Hago un té maravilloso!**

**Andrew: Kakashi-san usted firmó un contrato y usted me medio pertenece hasta que ese contrato expire(sonrío)Intentemos ser amigos ¿si? Nuestra lectora Lu Hatake ya se dio cuenta de que no nos llevamos muy bien.**

**Kakashi: ¿Hubo review?(sonríe)Lu Hatake(sonríe)Veamos que escribió(lee el review y se pone triste)**

**Andrew: ¿Kakashi-san?(preocupado)**

**Kakashi: (suspira)Pensé que tendría noticias de mi neko(se sienta en una esquina)**

**Andrew: Este... Lu Hatake, Kakashi te quería comentar algo pero parece que se deprimió(lo miro tenderme una hoja de papel) Bien... Dice "―¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan? Solo es mi rostro. –musitó con tranquilidad. ¿Solo su rostro? ¡Era el hombre más bello que había visto hasta ahora! –Vale, Hinata-chan, ya me he puesto la máscara. –miré por el rabillo del ojo y efectivamente ya traía puesta su máscara. –Tampoco es como si me hubieras visto en paños menores."(sonríe) "¿Lo recuerdas?"**

**Kakashi: Andrew... ¿Quieres hacerme feliz un momento?**

**Andrew: ¡Si!(sonríe entusiasmado)**

**Kakashi: Tráeme un poco de agua(sonríe)Ya se fue... Es que el tampoco... Bueno yo ya se, pero el no(suspira)No ha celebrado la navidad...**

**Andrew: ¡Volví!(con un baso de agua)¡Para usted!**

**Kakashi: Ya no quiero(lee su Icha Icha)**

**Andrew: Oh(triste)Despídete por mi(se va arrastrando los pies)**

**Kakashi: ¿Andrew dejara de estar deprimido? ¿Habra mas reviews en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Alguien habrá visto a mi neko?(ríe) Posibles preguntas sin respuestas, ustedes ayúdenme a encontrar las respuestas!**

**Andrew: Pregunte lo que quieran a Kakashi-san(suspiro)Él es el genio... Su contrato lo obliga a contestar cada pregunta**

**Kakashi: ¿De verdad?**

**Andrew: Bye bye**

**Kakashi: ¡Responde! Andrew! ¡Contesta!**

**siguiente capitulo... "¿Que es el amor Kakashi-sensei?"**

**AndrewHatake**


	3. ¿Qué es el amor Kakashi-sensei?

**¡Hola!**

**Yo de nuevo aquí presentándome a mi labor. ¡Estoy muy feliz pero eso se los comentaremos mas abajo!**

**Aclaraciones. Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estoy creaciones de Kishimoto-san.**

**Aclaraciones del fic. La historia es diferente al canon. El capítulo uno y casi completamente el dos fueron idea principal de Katy Hatake.**

**Algunos de los personajes tienen las edades modificadas para darle una mejor forma a la historia.**

**¡Bien es todo espero que les guste! Nos leemos mas abajo... Hice lo mejor que pude en mi situación actual espero que les guste de verdad y si no háganmelo saber para mejorar.**

**Kakashi: ¡Ya déjales leer!**

* * *

―¿Podría ayudarme a convertirme en una mejor kunoichi?―las palabras salieron apresuradas de la boca de la Hyūga.

―¿Yo?―Kakashi sonrió y se señaló a si mismo―Hinata-chan... Veras

―¿No puede?―Hinata se notó un poco triste.

―Sólo con una condición―Kakashi rascó su nuca―No me llames Kakashi-sensei.

―¡¿De verdad?!―la chica saltó emocionada tirando en el camino la taza de té.

―Si, qué me llames por el honorífico "sensei" me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy realmente―Kakashi se inclinó a limpiar el suelo―Así qué no mas Kakashi-sensei

―Me refería a que sí había aceptado ser mi sensei―Hinata se inclinó y ayudó a Kakashi a limpiar el suelo―Siento haber hecho esto...

―No lo sientas―Kakashi le miró serió―Me debes una docena de tazas...

―N-No se preocupe yo le traeré sus tazas―la chica sonrió apenada ocasionando que Kakashi riera.

―¿Creíste qué era verdad lo de las tazas?―Kakashi rió y terminó de limpiar el suelo―Creo que será divertido enseñarte... A partir de mañana, seré tu instructor personal.

* * *

―Oigan, a propósito―Naruto miró a todos extrañado―¿Cómo es que ustedes llegaron aquí?

―Dejarías de ser un idiota―Sasuke se sentó para dedicarse a mirar el cielo.

―Naruto, simplemente este es lugar abierto y como vimos a la Hokage muy molesta y tú... Jeje bueno―Kiba rió por lo bajo y Akamuro soltó un ladrido―¡Eso, te apoyo Akamaru!

―¿Qué dijo Akamaru-chan?―Naruto miró a Kiba enarcando una ceja.

―Pensamos que le habías hecho algo, al fin de cuentas parecías huir―completó Shikamaru―Pero al parecer solo perdimos el tiempo, que fastidio.

―No, aun no―Sasuke habló para la sorpresa de todos―Aun hay que descubrir que quiso decir Sai, es decir, ¿Quién nos va a explicar qué es el amor?.

―¿No dijiste qué tú lo sabías?―Chōji miró a Sasuke con convencimiento.

―¡Claro qué él lo dijo!―gritó Naruto.

―Yo si se que es el amor―Sasuke fingió estar despreocupado y miró a todos con indiferencia.

―¿Qué tal si que en lo que llega Sai entrenamos un poco?―cuestionó Lee sin dejar de hacer sus flexiones.

Todos asintieron con convencimiento y se dividieron en dos equipos Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chōji, contra Naruto, Lee, Kiba y claro esta Akamaru.

Empezaron con un calentamiento leve para que sus músculos entraran en calor, cosa que no tardo mucho en pasar. Pronto llego el momento para las estrategias y para eso cada quién tenía ya la suya. Sasuke y su equipo habían colocado una bandera al final del campo de entrenamiento, todo rodeado por trampas cortesía del Uchiha. Y el equipo de Naruto había preparado el lugar de la misma manera, solo qué en lugar de alambres e hilos de chakra con kunai y shurikens, ellos habían dejado clones de sombra de Naruto y una marca de orina de Akamaru para avisar cuando alguien traspasara la "zona roja" a 10 metros de la bandera que tenía en el centro la cara de ¿Gai-sensei?.

* * *

―Si, oíste bien Hinata―Kakashi estaba sentado en el sofá observando a la Hyūga que seguía estática―¿Hinata-chan, estas bien?

―¡Sii!―la chica de cabellos azulados reverenció varias veces seguidas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Oh, bien―Kakashi miró a Hinata sonreír―Bien, mañana tendremos nuestro primer entrenamiento―Kakashi miró a la heredera Hyūga y sonrió―Ya que estoy de vacaciones por una semana... A primera hora pasare por el monumento a los caídos―rascó su nuca y pensaba en voz alta―Luego divagare un poco... ¿Te parece a las 10:00 am en el campo de entrenamiento 7?

―Claro, me parece muy bien―Hinata se sentía feliz―Pero, ¿seguro qué a esa hora?―la Hyūga se atrevió a preguntar, sabiá que el Hatake no llegaba temprano.

―Sabes Hinata, se leer la mente―soltó el Hatake observando los gestos que hacia la Hyūga.

Hinata sintió que el peso del mundo se le caí por sobre los hombres, solo hasta ese momento al Hatake se le había ocurrido mencionad ese gran pequeño detalle, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rosado y sus labios se secaron. Pero ¿Y si ahora ser su maestro solo porque ella había desconfiado de el?

―Yo...―las palabras se le atoraron en su garganta, formando un nudo en ella.

―Je... No leí tu mente―la mirada del albino se dirigió al techo―Se hacerlo... Hay un jutsu que copié hace tiempo, no necesite usarlo para saber a dónde iban tus pensamientos.

Hinata se sintió mal, él había sido tan amable, había reído con ella, por kami-sama Hatake Kakashi, él Guerrero Sharingan, él Ninja que Copia, ¡una de las personas a las que mas admiraba en todo el mundo!. Kami hasta le había ofrecido una deliciosa taza de té y ¿qué hacia ella?, arruinar el momento, lo que mejor se le daba a hacer.

Ella quería remediar su error y disculparse con Kakashi, pero, ni siquiera podía pensar en una manera de hacerlo. Él se mantenía callado y su mirada estaba perdida en la vista que daba su ventana. El tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir y el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

―Bien, mañana a las 10:00 am en el campo de entrenamiento número 7―Kakashi se puso de pie y sonrió casi de manera forzada, pero no pudo evitarlo―Ahora, si me disculpas...

Hinata sintió que las piernas le temblaban, sentía que iba a colapsar en el suelo en cualquier momento, tomo toda la fuerza que poseía y...

―¡Yo lo siento!―la chica reverenció y se disculpó al instante―¡Lo siento Kakashi-sensei!―los ojos de Hinata estaban llenos de lagrimas que contenía de milagro―No volveré a desconfiar de usted.

Kakashi sonrió y se acerco lentamente a la Hyūga, la chica permaneció quieta y su respiración se había acelerado. El ojo de Kakashi tenía un lindo brillo, un brillo que no tenia desde hacia mucho tiempo ya.

―Hinata-chan―Kakashi tomó a la chica por el mentón y levanto su rostro de manera lenta―No hay porque disculparse, lo tengo bien merecido por no ser responsable―Kakashi acarició el cabello de Hinata y sonrió―La fama la tengo muy bien merecida... Me la he ganado a pulso―Kakashi sonrió de manera amigable por debajo de su máscara―No hay de que disculparse―la mano derecha del jounin se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de la chica, mientras que la izquierda se posaba en una de sus mejillas―Todo esta bien―susurró sin apartarse de la Hyūga.

Los colores se le habían subido a Hinata, el tenia su ojo cerrado, curvado a modo de sonrisa, se miraba de manera indescriptible, Hinata se avergonzó pero sin resistirse al sentirse feliz, abraso al ninja copia de manera cariñosa.

―Oh...―Kakashi abrió su ojo con impacto y parpadeo un par de veces, ¿la heredera del clan Hyūga lo estaba abrasando?, mordió su labio inferior para ver si no era una alucinación, pero. ¡Era verdad ella lo estaba abrasando!, no habia un motivo de fuerza mayor para hacerlo y el calor que desprendía del cuerpo de ella lo envolvía en una sensación agradable―Hinata―murmuró y antes de que la chica decidiera alejarse de el la rodeó con sus brazos.

La chica había actuado por impulso pero cuando estuvo a punto de separase de Kakashi, sus brazos le rodeaban de manera gentil y delicada de la cintura. Permanecieron así por un momento más y ella se dedicaba a escuchar los latidos del corazón del jounin, Kakashi solo estaba quieto y se permitía inhalar el delicioso aroma a lilas que desprendía de la chica.

―Gracias Hinata...―susurró Kakashi le miró mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de su mano.

―¿Gracias?―ella le miro sin entender, se suponía que ella debía agradecer no él.

―Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde qué alguien me había dado un abraso―acarició su cabello lentamente y luego de pasar un mechón detrás de su oreja apartó su mano de la chica―Ya había olvidado esta sensación-sonrió y miró a Hinata―Yo jamas he entrenado a alguien de la manera en que te entrenare a ti, tal vez sea estricto... Pero eso no significara que no quiero que avances, lo que quiero es que seas un poco más dura y eso será parte de tu entrenamiento―Kakashi metió las manos los bolsillos de su pantalón de manera despreocupada―Un ninja no debe de mostrar jamas sus sentimientos, esa es una regla de nosotros los shinobis. Yo estuve en los escuadrones Anbu y ahí matan todo rastro de sentimientos que tengas... Inclusive yo hice que todo el escuadrón "Lobo" que estaba a mi cargo perdiera toda pizca de sentimientos, era mi deber como Capitán Anbu... Pero contigo no mataremos los sentimientos―Kakashi sonrió y miró la hora―Tus sentimientos solo los forjare más...

―Kakashi-kun―Hinata miró la hora―Debo de irme―se puso de pie y sonrió―Gracias por todo―caminó a la puerta seguida de Kakashi.

—No llegues tarde—advirtió Kakashi de manera despreocupada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—No lo haré—Hinata comenzó a caminar con lentitud y Kakashi subió al tejado—Tal vez va siendo hora de dejar malos hábitos—susurró para si mismo y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru y Lee estaban amarrados a los troncos de unos árboles en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, Sasuke sostenia en su mano la bandera con la cara de Maito Gai y Shikamaru tenía la banda del equipo Sasuke con el rostro de ¿Kakashi?

―He de admitir que me siento halagado de ser el rostro de la bandera ganadora―comentó Kakashi sonriente―Naruto veo que te gustan los troncos de los árboles―Kakashi rió y sacó una cámara para fotografiar a los atados al tronco―Sonrían―todos trataron de soltarse pero Kakashi los había fotografiado antes de hablar―Con esto el reto de la semana con Gai se canceló.

―¿Te aprovechas del entrenamiento?―Sasuke se rió―Le sacas provecho a todo.

―Algo así querido Sasuke, algo así―Kakashi curveó su ojo a modo de sonrisa―Créeme que va a llegar el momento donde no puedas ni con tu propio cuerpo.

―Si, mi padre dice lo mismo―comentó Shikamaru―Tal vez sea cosa que viene con la edad.

―¡Oye no soy tan viejo!―se quejó Kakashi.

―¡Vamos sensei, la edad te esta pegando y si no encuentras con quien compartir tu vida te quedaras solo dattebayo!—Naruto gritó con aires de grandeza.

—Enserio y entonces cuando salté—Kakashi le relataba algo a Sasuke.

—¡No me estás escuchando!—refunfuñó Naruto.

—¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó Kakashi mirando a Naruto.

—¡Ahhhh! Ya veo porqué no hay un chico lindo a tú lado...

—¿Chico lindo?—cuestionaron Sasuke y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Y-yo no dije eso da... datebayo!—Naruto se sonrojó como un verdadero tomate andante.

— Vaya, no puedo creerlo —Kakashi se sentó en el pasto—Recuerdo perfectamente que dos veces me habéis acusado de ser gay y ahora resulta qué al que le di las explicaciones de que no lo era, es gay—rascó su nuca.

—¡No lo soy dattebayo!—su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su rostro se encendió aun mas cuando notó la mirada de Sasuke sobre él.

Kakashi sonrió al atar cabos con todo lo referente a Naruto y su miedo. Según lo que pensó el rubio se enamoro de Sasuke desde antes de ser el gran equipo 7 y lo ocultó mostrando un "odio" realmente falso que realmente es amor y le tiene miedo a no ser correspondido, por eso mete en su cabeza que ama a Sakura.

—Increíble...—susurró Kakashi.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto ya desamarrado del tronco.

—Nada, nada—rascó su nuca y miró el cielo.

Todos se recostaron e imitaron la acción del peli plata. Se dedicaron a mirar las nubes, cada nube de manera diferente, Naruto miraba platos de ramen, Chōji miraba platos y platos de BBQ, Lee miraba a Gai levantando su pulgar con orgullo, Shikamaru miraba a Asuma fumando su cigarrillo, Kiba miraba a Akamaru y viceversa.

—Leí en un libro que las personas que se dedican a ver las nubes lo hacen porque ven en las nubes imágenes de sus recuerdos—Sai apareció en la rama de un árbol—¿Ya les respondió su duda sensei?

—¿Duda?—Kakashi miró el cielo y alborotó su cabello.

—Si, ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo me dijiste el significado del amor?—cuestionó Sai sonriendo alegremente.

—Si, si lo recuerdo...—la vista al cielo fue nula cuando todos se pusieron delante de su rostro—Invaden mi espacio personal—siseó Kakashi.

—¡Dinos que es!—gritó el rubio.

—Ok, ok—Kakashi sonrió y se enderezó—¿El amor?... El amor es—todos se sentaron y prestaron la mejor atención que pudieron—El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres humanos, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista de cada persona. El amor se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de actitudes, emociones y experiencias. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una virtud que representa todo el afecto, la bondad y la compasión del ser humano—Kakashi miró a Naruto—Pero existen muchos tipos de amor... Como el amor a la comida, a los libros, al sake, a los animales, el amor platónico, el amor por una persona de diferente o mismo sexo al tuyo—dibujó en el suelo un círculo—El amor a tus familiares y el amor a tus amigos.

—¿Qué es el amor platónico?—cuestionó Naruto.

—!No me interrumpas!—Kakashi bufó molesto—Bien... Continuo. Para mi la palabra amor abarca una gran cantidad de sentimientos diferentes, desde el deseo pasional y de intimidad del amor romántico hasta la proximidad emocional asexual del amor familiar—Kakashi señaló al cielo—Las emociones asociadas al amor pueden ser extremadamente poderosas, llegando con frecuencia a ser irresistibles. El amor en sus diversas formas actúa como importante facilitador de las relaciones interpersonales y, debido a su importancia psicológica central, es uno de los temas más frecuentes en las artes creativas.

—Como los libros—afirmó Sai.

—Así es—Kakashi asintió.

—¡Porque no lo regañas a él!—gritó Naruto.

—El amor es la necesidad de hacer sentir bien a la persona especial, no a base de regalos...—miro a todos con detenimiento—Es mas bien con detalles lindos y unos mas tontos, pero no tontos tontos. Si no una clase de detalle tonto pero que tenga un detalle tierno y dulce—Naruto se deprimió al verse ignorado—El amor no tiene nada que ver con las cosas materiales, mas bien de lo que alguien puede transmitir mediante emociones; miradas, sonrisas, abrazos, caricias, palabras, besos y simples roces—Kakashi dividió el circulo en dos—El amor es interpretado de dos formas: bajo una concepción altruista, basada en la compasión y la colaboración, y bajo otra egoísta, basada en el interés individual y la rivalidad. El egoísmo suele estar relacionado con el cuerpo y el mundo material, con el alma y el mundo espiritual—Lee levantó la mano y Kakashi suspiró—Esto no tiene nada que ver con los retos que me hace tu maestro...—la mano de Lee descendió y Kakashi sonrió—El amor es más una relación que se construye entre dos personas... Son lazos que no pueden romperse fácilmente—todos miraban a Kakashi sin entender—Es como cuando en una estrategia ninja... Mas fácil en una técnica, es como pedirle a Naruto que use Raikiri Sōraishin*

sabiendo que es imposible porque el no tiene afinidad del elemento rayo—todos sonrieron con entendimiento—Cada quien debe de descubrir lo que de verdad piensa del amor... No es algo que se tome a la ligera.

—Pero...—Naruto suspiró.

—Descubrir el verdadero significado del amor le corresponde a cada uno de ustedes—Kakashi se puso de pie y miro el cielo.

—No es nada del otro mundo—Sasuke mencionó con su común indiferencia.

—El amor verdadero solo se presenta una vez—miró a todos con mirada cómplice—Si de verdad aman a alguien y esa persona les da señales de atracción no lo desperdicien... Tal vez cuando ustedes se decidan si hacer caso esa persona ya este con alguien mas y terminaran con el corazón roto—Kakashi miró las nubes—La indiferencia puede atraer a las personas—su mirada se clavó en Sasuke—Pero si lo eres demasiado esa persona se enfadará y encontrara a alguien que le de cariño pero que también tenga un toque de frialdad, ademas si les digo lo que pienso con detalle del amor, capaz que les digo lo que yo pienso del amor de verdad y todos terminan enamorados de la misma persona de la que yo me enamore algún día—ironizó Kakashi.

—¿Lo vez Sasu-chan?—dijo Sai sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Desde cuándo te crees lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz para hacer lo que haces?—la mirada fría del Uchiha se clavó en la del chico pálido—Eh Sai

—Sai es solo mi nombre de misión, puedes llamarme así pero... Solo si lo haces en un tono amigable Sasu-chan—Sai abrió un libro y comenzó a leerlo.

—¡Voy a matarte!

—¿Te gustó el libro?—Kakashi rascaba su nuca tratando de disipar la tensión entre sus dos muchachos.

—Si, Kakashi-sempai... Tal vez deberías darle uno a Sasu-chan para que comprenda los sentimientos—sonrió tal cual si hubiera dicho un cumplido.

—¡Maldito!—era oficial, Sasuke Uchiha estaba cabreado.

—¿Es mi nuevo nombre?—cuestionó el pálido desganado.

—¡Cierra el pico!—vociferó Sasuke.

—No tengo pico, solo las aves y otros pocos animales poseen pico... Las aves tienen muchos estilos de picos, según su especie es su pico—Sai comentaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y ambos ojos cerrados.

—¡Dejen de pelear!—gritó Chōji cansado de la pelea entre el Uchiha y el ex miembro de la raiz.

—Se dice que el peso pone de mal humor a las personas... Por eso suelen gritar de mas ¿También te pasa a ti Chōji?—Sai estaba sonriendo aun.

—¡¿Me estas llamando gordo?!—Chōji estaba molesto.

—Deténganse... No me dejan ver las nubes—íntervino Shikamaru.

—Shika-kun... Deberías ser menos holgazán o te pondrás gordo como Chōji-chan—comentó de nuevo Sai sonriente.

—¡No ofendas a Chōji Sai!—y Naruro se unió al alboroto.

—Tú y tu pequeño pene necesitan vitaminas para crecer—comento Sai y a todos les apareció una gotita estilo anime detrás de la nuca.

—Basta ya...

—¡Maldito niño sin sentimientos! ¡Te voy a romper cada uno de los huesos y entonces vas a suplicar por que te perdone y no te mate!—Kakashi decia un 'basta ya Naruto' cada vez mas alto, pero Naruto ni lo escuchaba.

—¡CON UNA MALDITA MIERDA CIERRA LA BOCA IDIOTA!—gritó Kakashi mientras el cuelo se llenaba de nubes grises y se escuchaban los relámpagos—¡AHORA TODOS LARGAOS DE AQUI O LOS MATARE A TODOS!—Kakashi estaba tan 'enojado' que todos prefirieron irse—Ah Kami-sama ¿por que me torturas a diario?

Ya sólo, Kakashi decidió que podría observar las estrellas de manera tranquila, tal vez podría dialogar de manera tranquila con su amigo Obito.

_—Hey ¿cómo estas?... Hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo ¿no?, después de que todo no puedo evitar hablar contigo, sabes no entiendo como es que podías ser ese chico alegre todo el tiempo, hace un par de días ayude a una anciana a limpiar su césped, sabes recordé muchas cosas... Nuestras misiones y todo lo demás—Kakashi dejo escapar una risilla—Tú también puedes verlo ¿no? El hijo del sensei guarda muchos secretos... Aunque que este enamorado del niño Uchiha, solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de reír. Sasuke es como yo fui contigo, me identifico muchísimo con él, Naruto es tú casi en todos los aspectos y Sakura, ah Sakura se parece tanto a tu amada Rin. Bueno... Solo en ciertos puntos, ella jamas te habría golpeado y se daría cuenta que aunque yo no tuviera mi club de fans y no fuera serio... Que yo no le haría caso—Kakashi cerró sus ojos—Y Minato sensei... No hay nadie que sea como él... Yo no me comparo con él en ningún aspecto. Bueno viejo amigo, debo de irme. Debo de atender varios asuntos. Hablaremos pronto—Kakashi hizo una sello y desapareció de los campos dejando en solitario._

* * *

Hinata caminaba de un lugar a otro sonriente, cada empleado de la mansión Hyūga se sentía feliz de que la chica de ojos perlados sonriera de esa manera, hacía ya tanto tiempo en que ella no se miraba sonreír de manera soñadora.

—Hinata-sama, ¿cómo le fue hoy?—cuestionó un hombre de mediana estatura y cabello color negro.

—Si, ¡pase la prueba!—la chica sonrió y giró varias veces.

—Me alegro muchísimo por usted Hinata-sama, siempre supe que lo lograría—el chico reverenció y sonrió—Debo ir a atender a su padre, con permiso.

—Adelante—Hinata sonrió y emprendió camino a su habitación con una sonrisa triunfal y angelical—Mañana será un gran día.

* * *

**Andrew: ¡Hola! (recostado en la cama)**

**Kakashi: Hola (con una taza de té)**

**Andrew: Gracias... (recibe la taza) Pues, como podrán notar estoy enfermo siendo atendido por Kakashi-san y un enfermero (sonríe) Les pido una disculpa por la demora pero he tardado escribiendo la continuación.**

**Kakashi: Así es (sentado en la cama) No le cuido porque me agrade solo...**

**Andrew: Ya no les mientas (bebiendo un poco de té) Adoro tu té, ademas me haz dicho que ya te agrado.**

**Kakashi: Esta comenzando a alucinar debido a su enfermedad (saca su Icha Icha)**

**Andrew: Tratare de tener la actualización lo mas pronto posible... Solo no le digan a mi enfermero que si no me va a regañar de nuevo (sonrío y me cubro con las mantas) Se les agradece a todos por sus reviews en mi historia "Carta de amor"**

**Kakashi: Si, calla (cerrando el Icha Icha) Lu Hatake... Tu review no me puso triste, yo solo quería a mi neko de regreso, no solo lo presientas esto será muy divertido! ¿Sai? El y yo somos buenos amigos, le daremos papel importante y saldrá mucho!**

**Andrew: Kakashi-san... ¿Me das mis pastillas?**

**Kakashi: Estan junto a ti, déjame terminar con tu trabajo ¿quieres? (suspira) Ninde Elhenair HOLA!**

**Sobre tu revuew, a Andrew le gusta revolver a las personas y se parece un poco a mi, es despistado y toda la cosa (susurra y carraspea)**

**notaré a Hinata, no lo se él me controla... Pero yo creo que si (sonríe) Nos estamos llevando un poco mejor, pero haces bien en temer por el... Soy un tanto vengativo... Y tienes razón soy un amor (sonríe) ¡ahhh! ¿Por que nadie encontró a mi neko?...**

**Andrew: Tal vez esta con una familia por ahí... ¿A Pakkun le gustan los nekos?**

**Kakashi: Mmm... No mucho (ladea su cabeza) ¡No creerás que! ¡Debo de buscar a Pakkun! (Sale corriendo)**

**Andrew: ¡¿Y quien cuidara de mi?! (se sienta) El enfermero me da miedo, me mira feo y hace cosas extrañas (se oculta bajo las mantas) Espero que... Vuelva a publicarles, si no lo hago es que el enfermero era un asesino en serie**

**Enfermero: A dormir, ¡ahora!(con los ojos cerrados)**

**Andrew: S-si... A verdad me pueden localizar en facebook como 'Hatake Kakashi Andrade' de perfil tengo una foto de Kakashi obvialomente (sonríe)**

**Enfermero: ¡A dormir!**

**Andrew: ¡Buenas noches! Apuesto a que Kakashi les desearía que soñaran con los angelitos y que si vieran al nekito le avisaran...**

**Kakashi: Oye... Una cosa antes de volver a partir**

**Andrew: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Kakashi: ¿Qué no es medio día? ¿Por qué dormirás a esta hora?**

**Andrew: Preguntale a el señor enfermero ( se duerme)**

**Kakashi: Bueno, yo me quedare pensando en una idea para el próximo capitulo (saca una libreta) Nos leemos en la próxima si es que ****lo desean... A verdad... Las preguntas del día ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Desde cuándo me quieren? ¿Debería quitarme mi máscara? ¿Qué harían si me ven en la calle? ¿Están en contra del maltrato animal? ¿Si no fuera Hinata... (sonríe y suspira) Con quién me emparejarían?**

**Andrew: Enamorado(murmuro)**

**Kakashi: Yo no estoy enamorado de Hinata(se sienta en la cama)**

**Andrew: Yo no dije que fuera de Hinata (sonrío)**

**Kakashi: ¿Qué tú no estabas dormido?**

**Andrew: Ah cierto (dormido)**

**Kakashi: Argumenten sus respuestas y ustedes también pueden preguntar lo que sea, todo por mis hermosas fans (sonriendo) porqué son mis fans ¿verdad? Bueno nos leemos en la proxima.**

**Hasta el próximo!**


End file.
